1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to illuminating devices, and particularly to a full color light emitting diode (LED) illuminating device.
2. Description of related art
Generally, LEDs include a substrate, an LED chip disposed on the substrate, and a light pervious encapsulation covering the LED chip. Usually, a bowl or cup shaped space is defined in the substrate for receiving the LED chip, and for receiving silicon or epoxy resin. One or more visible light-emitting phosphors are integrated in the silicon or epoxy resin. Light emitted from the LED chip excites the phosphors to emit a desired color of light. Light in proper combination can produce a net emission of white light.
However, the phosphors are integrated into the LED package, which makes the manufacturing process of the LED more complex. In addition, because the silicon or epoxy resin is directly contacted to the LED chip, the luminous efficiency of the phosphor is easily influenced by the heat dissipated from the LED chip. Furthermore, each LED has a particular light intensity distribution, therefore when a number of LEDs are arranged in an array, the mix of colors is difficult to control.
Therefore, what is needed, is an LED device to overcome the above-described deficiencies.